


Swings

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018, happy tyrus week!, the final day :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 7: Swings





	Swings

     For what had to be the millionth time, Cyrus and TJ were at the swings. 23 and 24, pushing off the ground wasn’t the safest idea, but simply swaying gently together, not speaking, had the same effect that it had always had when they were kids. They were both incredibly content as the sun continued on its way down and out of their view that night.

     “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re home,” Cyrus said at one point.

     “If it’s anything like how I’m feeling,” TJ said, “I’d have to venture a guess that I do.”

     Cyrus kicked his feet up a little. He’d always liked when the wood chips would scatter and then fall back into place. “I missed you, like… Every day. Not every second, but I think that was worse. Cuz then I’d have to remember that you weren’t here.”

     “I know, babe.”

     Cyrus sighed and looked over at TJ. “I know it’s what you want,” he said, “and I love you for wanting to do it. You’ve always been so brave. I just. You know. We get a few months—You come back only to leave again.”

     “Well, what if I told you I won’t be going back?” TJ asked.

     Cyrus stopped swaying. “What?”

     TJ pushed off the seat and came to crouch in front of his boyfriend. “I’m staying in Utah, Cy. They’ve had me for five years, and I decided that my last deployment was exactly that: my last.” Cyrus stared at him. “I’m here for good.”

     “Well, if you told me all that I guess I’d…” Cyrus managed to say before he began to cry. TJ immediately pulled him into his chest, squeezing Cyrus like the world depended on it. Which it sort of did, where his boyfriend— _his_ world—was concerned. “I love you. You know how much I love you?”

     “More than I deserve.”

     Cyrus leaned away just enough to say, “You shut up. You deserve it and more. I can’t believe you aren’t leaving me again.” He laughed, the sound colored by adorable, giddy disbelief, and TJ knew more than ever that here, right now at this swing-set, was the place and moment he had been waiting for.

     “So, I’ve been carrying this around since I got home…” He settled onto one knee and looked up at Cyrus as he retrieved a small box from his jacket. “I’m thinking now’s the time to use it.”

     Cyrus opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

     “I love you, Underdog. Since we were 14, I’ve loved you and I never doubted it for a second. Unlike everything else in my life, what I feel for you, being with you—It’s been the only thing I know for sure. I’m here for as long as you want me.” TJ held up the shimmering band in offer. “Marry me. Please.”

     Cyrus pulled TJ up off the ground and kissed him as he had countless times before, the first had even been right at this very swing-set. Their life together had begun years ago, and he knew he never wanted it to end.

     “Is that a yes?” TJ asked, grinning.

     “It’s a _hell_ yes,” Cyrus agreed, hugging TJ until he couldn’t breathe and making up for all the nights he’d had to go without holding him. “God, I love you, dummy. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 18. 2018 Well, guys, that's it for Tyrus Week 2018! I can't believe it's over already! This week has been insane, totally stuffed with talent; Josh, Luke, and Sofia being wild about Tyrus; and general hilarity. I'm so glad to have been a part of this, and remember that this series will be available for an indefinite period for y'all to re-read your favorite prompts! Comment below and leave your thoughts :) As ever, you can find me on tumblr @cyanicas! Thank you!


End file.
